To meet a demand for radio data traffic that is on an increasing trend since commercialization of a fourth generation (4G) communication system, efforts to develop an improved fifth generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been conducted. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (LTE) system. To achieve a high data transmission rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in a very high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., like 60 GHz band). To relieve a path loss of a radio wave and increase a transfer distance of the radio wave in the very high frequency band, in the 5G communication system, beamforming, massive MIMO, full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna technologies have been discussed. Further, to improve a network of the system, in the 5G communication system, technologies, such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, a device to device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and reception interference cancellation have been developed. In addition to this, in the 5G system, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) that are an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), a non orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) that are an advanced access technology, and so on have been developed.
Meanwhile, the Internet is evolved from a human-centered connection network through which a human being generates and consumes information to the internet of things (IoT) network that transmits/receives information between distributed components, such as things and processes the information. The internet of everything (IoE) technology in which the big data processing technology, and the like, is combined with the IoT technology by connection with a cloud server, and the like, has also emerged. To implement the IoT, technology elements, such as a sensing technology, wired and wireless communication and network infrastructure, a service interface technology, and a security technology, have been required. Recently, technologies, such as a sensor network, machine to machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) for connecting between things have been researched. In the IoT environment, an intelligent internet technology (IT) service that creates a new value in human life by collecting and analyzing data generated in the connected things may be provided. The IoT may apply for fields, such as a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected car, a smart grid, health care, smart appliances, and an advanced healthcare service, by fusing and combining the existing information technology (IT) with various industries.
Therefore, various tries to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT network have been conducted. For example, the 5G communication technologies, such as the sensor network, the M2M, and the MTC, have been implemented by techniques, such as the beamforming, the MIMO, and the array antenna. The application of the cloud radio access network (cloud RAN) as the big data processing technology described above may also be considered as an example of the fusing of the 5G communication technology with the IoT technology.
The existing LTE system has adopted a multi-carrier scheme in which multiple component carriers (CCs), such as carrier aggregation (CA) and dual connectivity (DC) are bundled and operated to support a wideband. Aggregating up to 32 CCs may support a bandwidth of 640 MHz on a 20 MHz CC basis. However, if a scheme, such as LTE CA is applied to support ultra-wide bandwidth, for example, 1 GHz in a 5G new radio (NR) system, the number of combinations of CCs to be used by the terminal is increased exponentially, a size of a UE-capability report is increased, and the 5G NR system cannot but operate only within the limited number of combinations of CCs. In addition, as the number of CCs is increased in the CA, reception complexity of the terminal and control complexity of the base station are increased together. However, despite these problems of the CA/DC, the CA/DC shows higher flexibility in resource usage than single carrier. This is because an extension bandwidth may be changed by addition/release of a secondary cell (SCell), and the transmission/reception of resources to another CC may be scheduled by cross-carrier scheduling.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.